Security clearance
Security clearance or security verification is a level of authority given to an officer based on rank, status and position. Computers then identify the individuals by the entry of their vocal or numerical authorization code. Alternatively, specially programmed isolinear rods entered into the computer can also allow various levels of security clearance. ( ) Clearance level accessibility pah doQ cha * High level Klingon security clearance. Ambassador K'Ehleyr possessed pah doQ cha clearance and attempted to use it to gain access to High Council files on the Khitomer Massacre from the Klingon Imperial information net. Her access was denied because the files had been restricted to du-ko-cha clearance or higher. ( ) ;Du-ko-cha: * High level clearance used by members of the Klingon High Council. Duras had restricted the files on the Khitomer Massacre to du-ko-cha clearance or higher. ( ) ;Level 1: * Allows access to stations personnel and official logs. ( ) * Allows access to weapons locker for Starfleet personnel. ( ) ;Level 3 (and above): * Required to access classified information regarding the following its disappearance in the Badlands in 2371. ( ) ;Level 4 (and above): * Allows access to Deep Space 9's ship-departure logs. ( ) * Level required to access tactical data, including multi-vector assault mode, on the . This level is also required to access ship's communications aboard the Prometheus. ( ) * Required access level to be a Starfleet Intelligence officer. ( ) ;Level 4 Alpha: * Required access level for access to an alien starship's black box on the Enterprise NX-01. ( ) ;Level 5 (and above): * Required access to show the station layout of DS9, while highlighting all repaired replicators on the command level. ( ) ;Level 6 (and above): * Access Deck 12, section 42 of Voyager around 2376 was off-limits to everyone except senior officers with this clearance or above. It was here where an electromagnetic lifeform was living in an artificial environment until a new Class J nebula could be found for it to reside. ( ) ;Level 7 (and above): * Allows access to weapons locker for non-station operations personnel. ( ) , security clearance seven and above allows access to runabout launch pads. This dialogue was not used on screen and the computer voice which said this did not appear.}} ;Level 9: * Required to override a Cardassian counter-insurgency program initiated during a Bajoran revolt. ( ) ;Level 10: * This security level is for information labeled as for captain's eyes only. ( ) * Required to access the Omega One data file, which contains information on the Omega Directive. ( ) ;Priority 3: * Required to release information on a starship's defense and navigational systems. ( ) ;Sigma 9: * Required to release specific classified documents on the morphogenic virus from Starfleet Medical. ( ) Personal clearance levels ;Alpha 1: * Data ( ) ;Alpha 2: * Jean-Luc Picard ( ) ;Level 1: * Miles O'Brien ( ) ;Level 3: * Wesley Crusher: access to the Custodian on Aldea. ( ) * Harry Kim (at least) : ( ) ;Level 4: * Julian Bashir (at least) * Jadzia Dax (at least) * Worf (at least) : ( ) ;Level 4 Alpha: * Jonathan Archer * Malcolm Reed * T'Pol : ( ) ;Level 6: * Odo ( ) ;Level 7: * Quark (acquired/stolen) ( ) * Michael Eddington * Jadzia Dax * Kira Nerys * Odo * Benjamin Sisko * Worf : ( ) ;Level 9: * S.G. Dukat ( ) *Kathryn Janeway ( ) ;Level 10: * Kathryn Janeway ( ) ;Level Red: * Voje ( ) ;Priority 3: * Data ( ) ;Sigma 9: * Benjamin Sisko ( ) de:Sicherheitseinstufung Category:Computer technology Category:Security